Nagihiko's Alice in Wonderland
by Miruki-Mimiko
Summary: Nagihiko and Kukai always got along well. What will happen when the two of them start sharing the same dream, and get new Shugo Eggs? Then, on top of it all, some of their friends start sharing the dream with them! What will happen? NagixKukai!


Hai! Chapter 1 of Nagihiko's Alice in Wonderland is here! I'll be putting this up at the same time as chapter 3 of Kukai in Wonderland, just to let you know~ So from now on with me putting up chapters of these stories at the same time, it may take a little longer! Anyway, those of you who have read Kukai in Wonderland, this has pretty much the same story, but not with Ikuto and Cheshire Cat. It'll be with Nagihiko. As for who he is, just read and find out ;3

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He was in that dream again. The red-brown haired boy sighed as he walked through the insane forest he was in. If it weren't for the weird creatures, it could be ruled as a normal forest. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, which at the moment was long enough to drape over his shoulders, tied up with a little white ribbon. "This is really annoying," he said when he looked around, "… and why am _I_ Alice, _again_!?"

Kukai Souma had been in the same dream for weeks now. He would walk aimlessly through this forest as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and the dream would keep getting weirder and weirder, until he woke up. It hadn't been as bad lately, because he had someone to keep him company the past few days. Though, that person didn't seem to be in the dream today. At least, he thought that, until he wandered into a clearing with a table and chairs set up. He chuckled to himself as he walked into the clearing, saying just loud enough for anyone there to hear, in a cute, girly, Alice-like voice, "Curiouser and curiouser. What is a thing like this doing here?" He kept chuckling inwardly at his little Alice impression, knowing what was going to happen next, as he and his company had done this many times now.

A small laugh came from a chair that was turned away from the table. "It seems you walked in on my tea break," came a polite, calm voice from the chair. It wheeled around to face Kukai and show the figure in the chair. A boy about a year older than himself, with long, purple-blue hair and brown eyes. He was smiling, and he gave a small wink, "Wonderland is a dangerous place for a little girl, you know."

Kukai had to hold back a small flush as Nagihiko Fujisaki let out a laugh. "Always teasing me because I'm Alice…" he said with a blush as Nagihiko walked up, "Why did _I_ have to be Alice anyway! And why on _Earth_ are you the Mad Hatter of all people!? Seriously!?" Kukai sighed. He would have expected the more feminine Nagihiko to be Alice, so how did he wind up in the dress when Nagihiko was in boys' clothes!?A laugh came from Nagihiko. "Well, I guess you just got unlucky," he said with a chuckle. He sat down again with a sigh, "This does get annoying, though, doesn't it?" he asked as he looked over to Kukai, who was now walking over and sitting down next to him, "I wonder why it's the same dream every day. It's been a few days now, right?"

"It's been around a week for me," Kukai said, running his fingers through his red-brown hair. The brunette sighed. He came and sat down next to Nagihiko. "Maybe it's been a little longer, I dunno…" He leaned on the table and gave a small sigh. "I just can't help but wonder what's going to happen, what us sharing this dream means." He was running his fingers through his hair again. He had done that a lot this dream, he didn't know why. "I'm just glad I have you hear to be with me in this craziness, Nagihiko."

Then, Nagihiko smiled. "Yes, I'm glad I have you here, as well," he said with a smile, "This place is pretty crazy. It's good having someone I know here, especially you." He leaned on the table for a second, and Kukai was fighting to understand what Nagihiko meant when he said _'especially you'_. Looking up and seeing Nagihiko smile again, he held back a slight warmth in his face and closed his eyes momentarily.

---

When Kukai opened his eyes, he was back in his bed. He sat up and shook his head, trying to shake off confusion. Even if he knew it was a dream, he never got used to it. He hopped out of bed with a grin and went to shower. Getting out of the shower and shaking some of the water off of his red-brown locks, the hyperactive middle schooler started getting dressed. It was then that he heard a call from his Shugo Chara, Daichi.

"Hey, Kukai!" came Daichi's week, "Look! On your bed!" The chara was floating by his bed, particularly by something laying on his bed, an egg. "Kukai, you've got a second chara egg!" Then, the chara chuckled, smiling. "Kukai, how did you get such a girly egg!?"

The egg in question was pretty much all pastels. Overall, it was a pastel baby blue, with pink on the tips of the egg. Around the pink tips was bits of white designed to look like lace. The girlishness of the egg did, indeed, make Kukai turn several different shades of red. He wasn't expecting even a second shugo egg, let alone one like _that_. His blush started fading after he stashed the egg in his bag, promptly grabbing Daichi's egg and rushing out to school with Daichi on his shoulder.

Daichi was laughing on Kukai's shoulder. "Come on Kukai, seriously," he said with a grin, "_Pink!? Pastels!? How does someone like you get an egg like that? It's so funny!" The afore mentioned shugo chara then proceeded to go into a laughing fit while floating after Kukai, who was starting to get more than a little annoyed by his teasing, yet lovable, shugo chara. _

"_Quiet, Daichi!" he said as he walked into the school grounds with his school bag slung over one of his shoulders. He had to admit, he was curious how this new egg would turn out, and what kind of shugo chara would be born from it. _


End file.
